


Deep Breath {Markiplier x Reader}

by dancing_dazai



Series: Everything is Alright {Markiplier x Reader} [2]
Category: Markiplier (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Markiplier - Freeform, Self-Harm, Slightly triggering, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5646016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancing_dazai/pseuds/dancing_dazai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After your new friend Mark convinces you not to end your life, he decides to take you home with him to keep you safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep Breath {Markiplier x Reader}

**Author's Note:**

> **TRIGGER WARNING: MENTIONS OF SELF-HARM.**   
>  **DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE TO THIS TOPIC.**
> 
>  
> 
> But this does have a really cute ending so it's probably worth it XD enjoy!

Mark's house was only a few streets away and as soon as he had unlocked the front door, he was kindly ushering you inside.

“I'm staying with my mom over the Christmas holidays. I don't see her much because I usually live in LA,” he explained with a smile. “Good thing she's already gone out to walk the dogs—it looks like we have the place to ourselves tonight.” 

Judging from the look on his face, you could tell he wasn't trying to be suggestive. You smiled faintly and slipped off your shoes, sighing in relief as your body quickly warmed up. Mark led you over to the nearby sofa and gestured for you to sit down.

“Thank you,” you murmured as you pressed your shaking hands to your thighs, feeling the burn of pain through the fabric. You hissed quietly and bowed your head, closing your eyes to try and block out the stinging sensation. A moment later, Mark's soft hand lifted your chin and forced you to look at him, and you could see that his eyes were filled with worry.

“What happened to your legs?” he whispered softly, gently prying your cold, stiff hands from your lap. You shook your head weakly as he turned your palms to face him, and his face fell when he saw that they were soaked with blood. He frowned sympathetically as he realised what you were hiding, and he shook his head.

“I need to make sure they aren't infected, um... may I?” he asked quietly, kneeling in front of you and waiting patiently, asking for permission. You nodded shakily and he carefully slipped your jeans just below your hips, respectfully keeping his eyes away from where he shouldn't be looking. He inspected the deep cuts on your thighs and frowned as you whispered, “There's some on my stomach, too.” He nodded.

“We're gonna have to keep them clean,” he explained quietly. “I'll be right back.”

He quickly stood up and left the room, but a moment later he re-emerged with a roll of bandages, some tape, and some band-aids for good measure. He knelt at your feet again and carefully lifted one of your legs, letting it rest on his shoulder while he used his hands to apply the bandages to the cuts.

You blushed, suddenly feeling ashamed that you had done this. When he was finished, Mark carefully set your leg down on the floor and repeated the process with the other one, taking care not to hurt you. You quickly adjusted the way you were sat so Mark had better access to your cut stomach and you let out a small sob as he rucked up your t-shirt.

“I can't believe I've done this to myself,” you admitted shamefully as you stared down at the five deep cuts. “They're hideous.”

Mark frowned in sympathy and looked down at the cuts, too. He shook his head. 

“No they're not.” he murmured, glancing up at you sincerely. “They're just signs that you've been struggling alone for too long.”

Your pretty [E/C] eyes met Mark's handsome brown ones and your face flushed at his words. You managed to shyly whisper a “thank you” before he pulled away and began wrapping the bandages around your middle, concealing the cuts for good. After he'd finished, he carefully replaced your shirt and jeans, sighing with relief.

“How's that?” he asked with a kind smile. You tested it, placing a hand on your bandaged leg and moving it around. There was considerably less pain than before, and you managed a faint smile.

“Better,” you admitted reluctantly. “Much better.”

“That's what I like to hear.” Mark smiled and held out a hand to you. You gratefully took it and let him pull you up from the sofa, and a second later a loud rumble sounded from your stomach. You blushed with embarrassment as Mark chuckled fondly.

“Do you want something to eat?” he asked as he saw you put a hand over your rumbling stomach. You nodded shyly, keeping your eyes away from his. He smiled and led you over to the kitchen table, and he quickly walked away to make you something. It wasn't long after that when Mark came back with a small bowl of soup—judging from the colour you assumed it was tomato—and you smiled, gratefully taking the bowl.

“Mmm.” You hummed as you ate a spoonful. “This is really good. Thank you.”

“My pleasure.” Mark glanced down at your body and frowned. “When was the last time you ate a proper meal?” Your eyes flicked down to the floor.

“Two days ago. Maybe three.” His eyes widened in shock. “I've basically just been surviving on snacks.”

He shook his head in disbelief. “I'll be right back.”

You didn't have time to react before he got up and left, walking out of the room. You frowned worriedly; had you annoyed him?

Your questions were answered about five minutes later when Mark returned with a plate of fresh pizza. You looked up in surprise when he set it in front of you, and he rested his chin on his hand as he watched you expectantly.

“This is all I have left in the house,” he explained, “but you need to eat. No wonder you're so thin.”

 _Damn it, he's got a point,_ you thought to yourself as you looked down at your thin frame. You had lost a lot of weight in the last few weeks. You felt bad for taking the last of his food, but as you pushed away the soup and pulled the pizza forward, you realised just how hungry you were. _God_ , you'd missed eating.

You tucked into the pizza without a second thought, eating quickly and even licking the grease off your fingers afterwards. You looked up momentarily to see Mark eyeing the soup that you'd left, and you realised that he must have been hungry, too—he'd spent so long looking after you that he'd forgotten to look after himself. You frowned sympathetically and pushed the soup towards him. He looked up in surprise, raising his eyebrows at you.

“Have it,” you said. “I've got enough here. You must be starving.” He chuckled lightly.

“A little, I guess.” He reluctantly pulled the bowl towards him and started eating, sighing as the hot soup warmed his stomach. He finished eating before you did and ended up waited patiently for you. You smiled, tearing the last pizza slice in half for you both to share. He grinned at the sweet gesture and took the half-slice, your fingers brushing together in the process.

You both shared a smile and continued to eat.

 

Not long afterwards, you and Mark decided to move to the sofa to let your stomachs settle, and you sat side-by-side watching some pointless reality show on TV. But it didn't matter to you—Mark's company was enough. You glanced over at him every once in a while to make sure he was alright, and you received a warm, kind smile every time.

Later on that night, as the “celebrities” on TV kept droning on, you felt your eyes droop tiredly and your head slipped down to Mark's shoulder where it carefully supported you. You heard Mark chuckle softly and he wrapped his arms around you, gently pulling you into his lap so you had more space to lie out on the sofa. You laid your head on the armrest and stretched out across Mark, who simply smiled at you fondly.

You sighed in content and closed your eyes, focusing your attention on Mark—who was now softly running his fingers through your hair—and the gentle pattering of rain outside.

It was strange. Yesterday, you thought you would have been gone by now. You were suddenly hit with the realisation that you were still here, that you were _happy_ , and you cuddled into Mark's side as you felt a tear slip down your cheek.

“Mark,” you whispered weakly.

“Yeah?” he replied, his fingers still trailing through your hair. You swallowed nervously.

“Thank you for saving me.” Mark placed a hand on your cheek and slowly turned your head to face him.

“It was my pleasure.” He frowned. “Are you alright now?” You wiped your eyes.

“Yes,” you admitted truthfully. “I'm just happy to be here. And I don't just mean alive—I mean, I'm happy to be here with you.” Mark smiled.

“I'm happy that you're here, too.” He sighed and turned his head to the window, watching the rain fall with a smile. You tilted your head up to him and watched him curiously.

“You like rain, don't you?” you asked. “You find it soothing.”

Mark raised an eyebrow at you with a lop-sided smile.

“Don't you?” He muted the TV and the music was suddenly replaced with the sound of the rain pattering against the glass. The ominous rumble of thunder in the distance echoed around the room and you let out a small gasp in surprise.

“Wow,” you breathed, earning a chuckle from Mark as he kissed your temple affectionately.

“Told you,” he murmured in your ear, holding you close as you both focused on the soothing sounds of the rain. You sighed and relaxed against the armrest, feeling Mark gently pull you closer as he seemed to be drifting off, too. He yawned quietly, lying down on the sofa and holding you close to his chest.

“Let's get some rest,” he murmured, his voice low and even more soothing than the rain.

After a moment of silence, he nervously cleared his throat.

“You know, I was wondering if you wanted to do something tomorrow.” You smiled and opened your eyes, turning around to face him as you snuggled into his chest for warmth.

“That would be really nice.” You heard him stifle another yawn.

“Awesome,” he mumbled sleepily, causing you to grin. “I'll see you in the morning, then.”

“Yeah. I'll see you in the morning.” You glanced up at him through the darkness as you felt yourself drifting off to sleep and you leaned up, shyly pressing a long, meaningful kiss to his lips. He smiled without opening his eyes and leaned into you, kissing back sleepily as his hand found your hair.

You weren't awake for long after that as sleep began to beckon you, and you felt Mark's strong arms surround you as together, you slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a kudos and a comment if you did! ^-^


End file.
